


Nut Busters

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, College AU, Dancing, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Party, gay realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill realizes he has feelings for Richie during a drunken halloween party in matching costumes.





	Nut Busters

Bill smacks Richie's back playfully, "Are we really doing this shirtless?" He asks, pulling on the cargo shorts Richie had planned for them to wear.

"Why, yes, Billiam, it's part of the look," Richie says, gesturing to his shorts but lack of shirt, "it's part of the Halloween fun! Sexy versions of normal things!" He exclaims.

Bill sighs and buttons the bottoms, helping Richie strap on the ghostbusters armband, "damn, Richard, you really don't have any muscle," he chuckles, squeezing Richie's arm gently enough not to hurt him.

"Ah shut your trap, Mr. Muscle," Richie teases back, shoving Bill in the shoulder. "We," he starts, yanking on his sneakers, "are going to get so many lay-days tonight!"

"Oh really? We are?" Bill asks teasingly, trying to pull on his own arm band. He pulls on his own sneakers as well, doing it the same Richie does, moving too quickly to slow down and untie them. 

Richie picks up his makeshift ghost catcher, "hello bill, meet my lady catcher," he grins, aiming it suddenly at his friend with a devilish grin. 

Bill puts up his hands in surrender, "okay, okay, but I'm not a lady, spare me," he laughs, picking up his own.

"Ready to meet Stan and eddie back in your dorm?" Richie asks, pushing his glasses up on his face, still not being a contact wearer despite all the years of hating his glasses.

"Definitely, I look ridiculous," Bill laughs, looking himself up and down in the mirror.

"Billy boy! You look hot! You've got the body for it," Richie encourages, shimmying around because he can't contain his excitement anymore, opening his door to go across the hall.

"Bill flushes red, "thanks, Richie," he says lamely, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, following him out.

"No homo bromo," Richie says quickly as he sneaks up to the door, "shhh, let's scare them," he giggles to himself, snapping the door open without knocking, Stan and Eddie both jumping and going to cover their chests.

Richie walks over to Eddie first, pinching his cheek, "aw, eds, you look amazing, like a powerful gay stripper," he smirks, releasing Eddie's skin from his grip.

Bill lingers awkwardly in the doorway, sighing at Richie's words, "I apologize for his behavior, he had a beer while we were getting ready."

"Thought I smelt booze on him," Eddie nods, stepping away a bit.

"Yeah, sorry, tried to stop him," Bill shrugs, stepping into the dorm that's his own, he shares it with Eddie. Stan had insisted he wasn't going to put this on around Richie, knowing the jokes he'd make. 

"You rah-rah-read-ay to par-tay? Or are you guys gonna be pussies?" Richie asks, shimmying again as he tries to hype them up for the night. Costumes. Beer. Music. Candy. Girls. He was excited to say the least.

"C'mon, the sooner we go the sooner we can leave," Eddie shrugs, patting Richie's shoulder and starting on his way out of the door, _gosh this should be interesting_ , he thinks as he locks the door behind the four of them. 

They walk down campus to the fraternity holding the party, feeling the bass vibrate through their bodies even before getting to the door, watching Richie's grin grow even wider, he thrives under this kind of chaos.

They walk in, their senses immediately being assaulted by bright lights strobing in the dark and the smell of booze and sweat, people all packed together skin against skin, and Richie throws himself in almost as soon as he sees, leaving the other three forgotten until Bill jogs to meet up with him.

"Hey, Dick, we'll meet up in an hour, right here, remember the bet, hope you saved your money," Bill grins, winking at him and remembering the challenge they've created. _100 bucks for whoever sleeps with a prettier girl_ , they do it every party. Bill usually wins. Richie gets too sloppy drunk, Bill just sips at his punch and keeps his suave attitude.

Bill talks to a group of girls, making complete eye contact with their cleavage but they don't seem to mind, he laughs at their jokes and seems smart, and he's one of the only mostly sober person there aside from Stan, designated babysitter.

Stan stands in the corner sipping at a lemonade, Eddie next to him with a flavored beer, still wincing at every sip he takes.

"Don't like parties?" Eddie asks.

"Never have," Stan shrugs.

A few moments of silence go by before Eddie's cup is on the floor and he's pinned Stan up against the wall, the liquid courage taking him over, making him feel warm inside and he felt he was _ready_ . His lips lock with Stan's and soon Stan has lifted him up, turning to press him against the wall instead.

They don't care that some people notice, a few people shouting slurs but they're caught in the moment, Eddie's hands migrating up Stan's shirt, tracing his ribs on the side of his chest. Within minutes, they decide to leave, leaving Bill and Richie to take care of themselves.

Richie is over with a girl, his hand against the wall to brace his drunk ass, sipping at his who-knows-how-manyth drink of the night.

He goes in for a kiss and instead gets a slap, his beer goggles making his lack of social skills and reading cues even worse.

After the allotted hour passes, Richie finds Bill on the couch, a girl straddled on him and his tongue in his mouth. 

"Oy! Billiam! I wanna go home!" He slurs over the music, steadying himself on the back of the couch as Bill looks up with squinted eyes and a confused expression.

Bill fumbly apologizes to the girl, getting up and putting an arm under Richie's armpit to hold him up, "What about Stan? Or Eddie? You had to interrupt my time with Monica?" He whines once she's moved on. 

"They leeeeffffttt," Richie whines, holding tightly onto Bill. "And God, when did you get hit with the pretty stick?" Richie giggles, tapping Bill's cheek with his clammy hand.

"Let's get you back to your dorm," Bill sighs, keeping Richie hoisted up and navigating through the party, bumping into several slutty police officers, and slutty nurses, and slutty literally any animal ears.

They reach the outside, Richie taking in gasps of the cool night air dramatically, "Suffocating in there, Billy Boy," he breathes out, patting Bill's back.

Bill just nods awkwardly, dragging Richie back to his dorm, unlocking it for him and helping him get his costume off, not even making an effort to take his underwear or get him in pajamas, he wouldn't be compliant enough.

He slowly comes to in the morning, feeling his skin against someone's skin. _Did I end up going back and getting Monica?_ He asks himself, letting his eyes open slowly, seeing Richie's tousled hair right in his face.

His own arms are wrapped around Richie's middle, his leg draped over Richie's back, _neither of us are wearing any clothes_ , he realizes.

 _What the fuck happened to my ass? Ow,_ he thinks dimly through his hungover. _Oh. OH_ , he cringes, trying to sit up only to be met with more soreness. He finally gets up, finding at least his underwear on the floor, pulling them on for his own comfort's sake. He accidentally catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

 _Godamnit Richie... I didn't know I liked guys- until yesterday apparently, and now everyone is gonna know_ , he sighs to himself, tracing the tips of his fingers over the deep purple marks on his neck.

He picks up his shorts and drapes them over his shoulders to hide as much as he can, creeping across the hall to his own dorm for some ibuprofen and a shower. He walks in quietly, looking over only to see Eddie and Stan kissing in Eddie's bed, feeling shocked to say the least.

He's at a loss for words, _all of us did that last night?_ "I uh- ibuprofen and a shower," he explains clumsily, dropping his shorts on his unmade bed.

"Oh Billy? Who marked you up this time?" Eddie teases, making Bill flush red and stand against the bathroom door.

"I- he- it was Monica," he lies, looking at the ground shamefully.

"He? Hm, doesn't sound like Monica, _Billy did you do something_ -," he whispers, looking around in mock fear, " _Gay?_ "

Bill clears his throat, "Richie and I may have done something last night," he spits out quickly, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him, leaving Eddie and Stan gaping on the bed.


End file.
